Several applications of the applicants such as EP 2 304 478 A1, EP 2 304 480 A1, and WO 2014/076656 A1 disclose lighting systems that use a light source producing visible light, and a panel containing nanoparticles used in transmission, i.e., the light source and the illuminated area are positioned on opposing sides of the panel.
Further applications such as the not yet published PCT applications PCT/EP2014/059802 filed on 13 May 2015 and to be published on 19 Nov. 2015 or PCT/EP2015/000407 filed on 23 Feb. 2015 disclose lighting systems that use a light source producing visible light, and a chromatic mirror structure containing nanoparticles used in reflection.
During operation of those lighting systems, the panel receives the light from the light source and acts in transmission as a so-called Rayleigh diffuser, namely it diffuses light rays similarly to the earth atmosphere in clear-sky conditions. Specifically, the concept uses directional light with lower correlated color temperature (CCT), which corresponds to sunlight and generates shadows in presence of lit objects, and diffuse light with larger CCT, which corresponds to the light of the blue sky and, in principal, can generate shadows with a blue tinge.
Generally it is known that coatings can provide properties such as anti-scratch, anti-fog, flame retardant, anti-reflection, optical features and the like. Furthermore, dispersing absorbing pigments in a resin gives the possibility to make chromatic coatings by modifying the spectrum of impinging light on the coating by absorption. Another way to chromatically modifying the spectrum of impinging light is to use nano-sized particles able to diffuse light by Rayleigh-like scattering.
The present disclosure is directed, at least in part, to improving or overcoming one or more aspects of prior systems.